


Fifth Time Lucky

by Elle Gray (LGray)



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Experimental Sex, Gay but also kind of Het, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyjuice Potion, Polyjuice sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGray/pseuds/Elle%20Gray
Summary: The first time, Harry used Pansy's hair without asking, and Draco almost had a fit. The second time, he used Hermione's and wouldn't even come out of the bathroom, declaring the whole thing a horrible mistake. The third, they went pot-luck in the girls bathroom and Harry ended up as a 13 year old. The fourth they went 'shopping' in the prefects' bathroom and he ended up Hermione again. They planned it better the fifth time, selecting a Hufflepuff neither of them knew and plucking a hair from her robes over breakfast.





	Fifth Time Lucky

'Are you sure you want to try this again?' Draco asked, looking over at Harry from his four-poster.

'I want to know what it's like.'

The potion hissed and fizzed around the intruding hair, bubbling madly before calming to a pale blue colour, slightly milky. It smelled like sugar and grass.

'Could we start with you as you?' Draco closed his eyes, rubbing his hand over his limp cock.

'I could blindfold you?' Harry suggested as he climbed onto the bed and knelt over him. 'She has the same build as me, so it'll be similar.' He leant down and licked a wet stripe up Draco's shaft. 'And I'll still smell like me.'

'Fine.' Draco summoned Harry's tie off the floor and tied it around his head before laying back on the pillows. 'As you were.'

Harry felt his own dick take an interest as he swallowed Draco's down, again and again, ‘til they were both hard and breathy and needy. 

He summoned the glass and downed it in one go; it tasted of gummy bears and daisies. There was a shiver and wobble in his bones, his skin, and a different sort of ache that bloomed between his legs.

'Harry?'

'Yeah,' he said, and it came out soft and light and distinctly not his own. He looked down at himself, he was pale and skinny still, but with long blonde hair and surprisingly large breasts. 'Sort of.'

'Get on with it then,' Draco said, and conjured a handful of lube, before spreading it liberally over his length, making it shine in the low light.

Harry rose onto his knees, crawling forward ‘til he was in position. 'Hold it upright.’

Draco wrapped his hand around the base of his own cock and held it still. Harry lowered himself slowly ‘til they touched, his aim off, but sensation still pulsing through him. He rocked forward a touch til the slippery head of Draco's cock found its place. _ Fuck…  _ He took a deep breath and sunk down an inch, startled by the ease of it, the lack of resistance his body offered. He let his knees spread, and he sunk lower, looking up at Draco's face.

His mouth was open, fingers clutched in the sheets. As they bottomed out he let out a growl.  _ 'Fuck, _ Harry…'

A clumsy roll of the hips and he was hissing through his teeth. Harry set a pace, chasing something he didn’t recognise, something wild and carnal and foreign and wonderful. It didn't take them long to find it, together, and it was a hard call to say who came first, or hardest, or longest, but Harry was sure of two things, afterward, lying in Draco’s arms. It was definitely different like this. And they were definitely doing it again.


End file.
